<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not wash away by sarahforawesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673385">not wash away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahforawesome/pseuds/sarahforawesome'>sarahforawesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Much, F/M, anne and gilbert get their shit together just a little quicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahforawesome/pseuds/sarahforawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- what if Gilbert decided to actually say something to Anne at Ms. Stacys house? aka Gilbert decides to not let Anne walk away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not wash away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be kind! I wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about Anne and Gilbert holding hands throughout their entire exchange at Ms. Stacy's and here we are! I hope you enjoy my ramblings and that it makes sense given that it was written in an hour and not proof read at all. We're living on the wild side.</p><p>(also I miss Anne and Gilbert, okay bye, enjoy!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Gilbert was caught off guard would be an understatement. He was trying his hardest not to stare at Anne but couldn’t help but glance at her upon hearing they’d tied for first. He couldn’t stop the rush of pride he felt at her achievements, his brilliant Anne with an E. <br/>When they made eye contact her bright smile made him feel like maybe they had a chance to return to normal after his ill-timed confession and unrequited feelings, it would just take time. But Gilbert was willing to work at it if it meant he could keep Anne smiling like that at him.</p><p>The moment ended and Anne swiftly went back to ignoring his existence. So be it he thought.</p><p>So image his surprise when the object of his affection was suddenly standing before him, reaching out to shake his hand. He hadn’t expected to be close enough to touch her for a long while. </p><p>It took his brain a minute to catch on to the words she was saying.</p><p>“congratulations”</p><p>“um. thanks”</p><p>“Is there anything else you’d like to say? Want to say? To me?” she asked, sounding almost hopeful? Gilbert shook the thought away.</p><p>He had no idea what she wanted from him. Gilbert could never tell with Anne. Does she want an apology for the forwardness of my words at the bonfire? For saying those things when he was nearly engaged to another woman? Or perhaps this was Anne’s olive branch, an opportunity to sweep the mistake of the past away and start fresh?</p><p>With her temper and his foolishness, and the mess he had already made Gilbert thought it best to tread carefully and to assume the latter. Anne wasn’t at all shy and if she had something to say to him she would most likely come out and say it. After all this was the same woman who asked him how reproduction works on the steps of the church.</p><p>“I… Um…. Congratulations.” he finally sputtered out, but he didn’t miss the way Anne’s smile started to fall. Great, he thought, even this I’m managing to screw up.</p><p>Anne sighed, pulling her hadn’t out of his grasp.</p><p>Odd, he thought. He hadn’t realized he was still holding her hand. </p><p>As Anne began to walk away, a feeling akin to fear come over Gilbert. What if this was his last chance to tell her how he felt? He could live a lifetime of solitude if she truly couldn’t love him the same way but he would never forgive himself if he let her walk away without at least trying. </p><p>It was that desperate feeling that had him reaching out again. Softly grasping her upper arm and in a quiet voice asking, “Actually, Anne, may I please speak to you? Somewhere more private, perhaps?”</p><p>The nod she gave in response was so slight and restrained that he would’ve missed it had he not been staring so intently at her face. Her eyes had gone wide and she let out a deep breath that almost sounded like the word “yes”.</p><p>Their classmates were all still is a stir over their entrance results, no one noticed the two slip out of the room. </p><p>Gilbert lead her outside the house, away the the prying eyes of their friends and well meaning teacher. His hand still resting on Anne’s upper arm. Until the reality of the situation hit and Gilbert became overly aware of the silence between them. He dropped his arm hurriedly.</p><p>“Anne,” he began “I- what I mean to say is that your friendship is very dear to me and I would hate to lose it over-“</p><p>“Oh, save it Gilbert!” He promptly cut off. Anne’s rage radiating was off her so strongly he was surprised he was still standing in the wake of it. Somehow he had screwed everything up again, maybe he should’ve left well enough alone. </p><p>“You made your feelings for me perfectly when you ignored my letter! But sure! Might as well reject me in person too! You cowardly, spineless, foolish, pathetic man!!”</p><p>This outburst left Gilbert shocked. He tried to catch up with all the information Anne was hurling at him.</p><p>“Anne.” This did nothing to stop her tirade. He tried again  “Anne!” he said louder this time. Finally he shouted, “Anne, stop! You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>This got her attention. “Not making any sense! I made my feelings perfectly clear in my letter! If you are going to choose to be so callous and cavalier about my heart I wonder how I ever thought I could love you!”</p><p>“L-Love me? Anne. Please. I never received any such letter from you. And if I had, I can promise I would have never ignored it.”</p><p>Anne’s expression toward him softened at that. ‘Y-you never got my letter?” She asked, seeming much more vulnerable than she ever had before. “Oh” she breathed out.</p><p>“Anne, I fear I  have not been honest with you. The truth is I love you deeply. I am in love with you. I ended my courtship with Winifred the moment I realized I could never love another the way I do you. You are the fond object of my affection and my desire, no one else. Just you, my Anne with an E.”</p><p>He stopped for a moment, Anne nodded slightly, encouraging him to go on.</p><p>“And Anne, I understand if friendship is all you want from me and I will respect that but I can’t in good conscience go on without you knowing the full contents of my heart. </p><p>By the time he finished, Gilbert was shaking. He had done it, put all of his feelings out in the open. Anne certainly couldn’t accuse him of being a coward anymore, maybe still a fool but-</p><p>Gilbert was surprised by a pair of lips landing on his own. Anne was kissing him! His hands settling on her waist, Gilbert relaxed into the kiss, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. </p><p>Her hands went to his hair as Gilbert deepened the kiss. If this was his once chance to kiss the love of his life he was going to make the absolute most of it.</p><p>Neither knew how long they’d been standing there, kissing, holding each other, but as the heat from their earlier kisses started to fade the two placing softer and softer kisses until eventually their lips parted.</p><p>Gilbert took this moment to lean his forehead against Anne’s. He didn’t want to pop the bubble around this moment of peace they’d created between the two the them but with all the miscommunication they’d suffered he felt compelled to get a clear answer.</p><p>“Anne,” quietly, as if not to scare her away, “I have to know. Do you truly have feelings for me?”</p><p>He got a glimpse of Anne’s slight smile before she was drawing him in for another, feather-light kiss. “Gilbert Blythe, I am afraid I am horribly, scandalously in love with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>